


Love like You

by undersketcher



Series: Oneshots n' drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I can't do that yet, I don't own the song, I just like the cinnamon roll to much, No Smut, Oneshot, Papyrus is the best, Reader has some lowkey self-confidence issues, although I guess it could be a guy if u squint, beach stuffs, everyone having a good time, honestly my fav oneshot out of all I've wrote, it belongs to Rebecca Sugar, songfic (kinda), sorry I'll be quiet now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersketcher/pseuds/undersketcher
Summary: How could a man made of literal bones find flesh attractive?...Hell if you knew.





	Love like You

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking back over this the other day and have decided to modernize the oneshot a bit more ('cuz this thing's kinda old now), it felt too rushed to me. I hope this version better suits your fancy. 
> 
> \- Editing finished -

You breathed in slowly, letting the briny air settle deep into your lungs, and the light salt spray tickle your nose. And your breathed back out just as slowly, happily sighing as you did; a small grin creeping up over your content features. Opening your eyes, you once again took in the serene scene before you. The soft sand shifted beneath your feet - tiny, hidden shells and pebbles humbly kissing your toes - and the gentle crashing waves brought an undertone of the sea's winds with them, leaving a somewhat pleasing, small breeze that ruffled the edges of your dress and left the small beginnings of goosebumps in it's wake (plus, that characteristically faint taste of salt on your tongue.) Everything was so beautiful. And the sun had just started to set too, adding to that magically comforting feeling that you couldn't name that just seemed to be consuming you whole. It was perfect. You were out here on the sandy shore alone, your monster friends and Frisk had left a little while ago to pick up some fast food, and would be back later. Not all of them had left - at least you thought - but if they did that was okay too. It didn't really concern you too much at the moment, it's not like anyone would harm em' anyways. After all, there were laws against that now, and a lot of people actually really seemed to like monsters. Hah, geez, you sure were glad that that headache was finally over.

It was only a few months ago that everything had officially settled down - and there were no longer any legal documents that needed signing, new homes to be built, or citizens in desperate need of jobs. - Sure, it'd taken nearly a year and a half since the breaking of the barrier for you, Frisk, and all the monsters to get to this point, but in the end, seeing the finished result had made every step of the way so worth it. Everyone could live the lives they'd always dreamed of now, and they were! Miss Toriel had finally become a teacher, and was working on building her own university, Papyrus finally got that shiny, red Corvett he'd always wanted, and Alphys and Undyne had gotten happily married (their ceremony was still something that brought a smile to your face). In light of these recent events, as a sort of celebration, your and Frisk's closest friends had all gathered money to pitch in for a beach vacation getaway; which, fortunately, had been rather easy considering gold was worth so much up here (what luck, right?). The whole plan had originally been Frisk's idea, and you had to say, it had to be one of their best yet. Working together, the two of you had managed to get everyone you'd wanted to be there, there (Toriel, Asgore, Flowey (although that one was a bit more of Frisk's insistence if you were being completely honest), Mettaton, Nabstablook, Undyne, Alphys, Sans and Papyrus, to be specific).  
You smiled fondly in rememberance of the way the tall skeleton had reacted when the bunch of you'd arrived here last night. He and Undyne had been absolutely psyched, both of them had started screeching the moment they could see the ocean from the car windows (those fingerprint smudges were probably going to be a pain to clean off later). Of course, the second the car stopped at the condo they tried to make a run for the water.  
Hehe, it's a good thing Miss Tori was good at convincing people _not_ to do stuff. You'd gotten the feeling though, that after unpacking, they'd never quite fallen asleep. But nonetheless, it seemed that they were all enjoying the trip so far; even Flowey. He hadn't tried to spit a single curse out at anybody yet. You quietly chuckled. Guess you weren't the only one to feel the beache's calming effects.

You lazily stooped to sit down, enjoying the silky texture of the ground on your calves.  
_Mmm~... The sand is still warm..._  
You sighed happily in content, staring off into the waves as you began to slowly hum whatever random notes came up in your head; letting the wind sluggishly toss about strands of loose hair. Eventually, your mind was made up, and set itself on a calming rhythm: soft and methodical; It was from a familiar show that you often watched, commonly with the company of Alphys, or Papyrus.  
...It seemed to match the mood of the beach; and you quickly found yourself not only needing to hum it, but to sing it.  
You drew in a quiet breath. _I mean, no one's here, so it wouldn't hurt, right?_ You thought.

_"...If ...I could ...begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything... I could even learn how to love..."_

You couldn't help but start to think of the more eccentric of the bone brothers.

_"When I see, the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything; I could even learn how to love... like you."_

Yes, Papyrus was the one who had stolen your heart, - like a thief in the night, - and honestly, you wouldn't have it any other way.

_"Love... like you..."_

He tries so hard, and he's so sweet; so kind, gentlemanly, polite... every time he walked into a room, you could feel the mood instantly brighten. To you he truly was awesome- er, no, great. As he always says he is. ...And, well, he was... also way out of your league. You were only a mere human, and him, an extravagant monster.

_"I always thought, I might be bad; now i'm sure that it's true. Cus' I think your so good, and I'm nothing like you!"_

oh, you could only foolishly hope...

_"Look at you go, I just adore you; _oh how I wish that I knew-!_ what, makes you think I'm so spe-cial...?"_

and wish...

_"If I could... begin to do... something that does right by you, I would do about anything; I would even learn how to love..."_

and dream...

_"When I see, the way you look, shaken by how long it took, I could do about anything; I could even learn how to love, like you!"_

That one day he could finally see how you felt, and that you'd somehow be lucky enough for him to admit a return of affection. But there was better for him out there... so much better.

_"Love, like you..."_

Oh, but how you'd wish he'd just... 

_"Love me, like you..."_

...as... the lyrics so bluntly put it. You gave another soft sigh, whispering faintly,

"......Oh, Papyrus..."

Your words died out, and your gaze settled down at your feet. A strong longing seemed to course right through your very SOUL... you wished you were worthy of him... You wished you were some pretty creature with a gorgeous face... who could cook the perfect spaghetti.

Maybe then you'd stand a chance, and maybe he'd see you as something other than a friend.

"Wowie... you never told me you could sing..."

That was the quietest you'd ever heard him be.  
You gasped, whipping your head up and around to lock eyes with the looming skeleton.

The tell-tale heat had quickly blossomed on your cheeks once again.

"H-how long have you... been standing there?"

He looked away, his peachy face growing into a darker tangerine.

"I- ER, WELL... SINCE, LIKE, THE SECOND LINE...?"

You could only hope he hadn't heard the end, but he most likely had. You found yourself fumbling for words.

"Oh gosh, I- I didn't mean to um-! I'm sorry, that was so stupid, I probably just made things so weird and awkward, didn't I? Of course you would- because I'm - and you... you're-"

"Y-Y/N."

He cut you off gently. You swallowed thickly.

"Y-yeah...?"

"DID YOU... REALLY... Mean those things? W-what you said? Is.. is that how you feel... about... me?"

He asked, voice going soft at the end.

"I-..."

You winced, it was now or never.

"..."

He stayed silent, but you wished he wouldn't. You knew it was important to be honest with how you felt; especially about him. But what would he think of you in the end once re really realized? Didn't he see how disgusting it must be? That someone like _you_ loved him? You were literally trash, just a nobody human with mediocre looks and talents that didn't really do too much for you. And him? He was _THE_ Great Papyrus, a wacky ex-guard-in-training who was the local hero to most the children who'd once lived in Snowdin.

"..."

What would a guy like that want with a confession from someone as weak as you...?

"..."

"...Yeah. It... it is."

You couldn't look at him anymore

"...You're just so... amazing! A-and nice, and talented... and I just admire you so much... Every time I hear from you, or I... simply just see you, I find myself grinning like this big, goofy idiot. Like, my day can be going just absolutely shitty, and then I see you and it's as if I was never even sad in the first place! Y-you make me smile like- like nobody else can, and I just... I..."

He still stayed silent

"...I... I like you; I like you a lot, and in more than just a platonic way. Honestly I like you so much, I'm not even sure if I could simply call it "liking" anymore... But... I understand if you don't feel the same, I mean, after all, we're different species... and we're best friends..."

Your hands clenched fearfully.

"a-and that'd be weird! but I just needed to get that off my chest and I really really, hopethisdoen'tchange _anythingandwe-_ "

A smooth hand on your chin tilted your head up, and cut you off with a sudden kiss.  
And for a second, you froze - lost in the breath-taking sensation. You quickly found yourself pressing back into the dizzying feeling, your eyelashes fluttering shut.  
You're face felt like it was on fire, and you melted into it. His arms came to gently wrap around your waist, pulling you closer to him in a passionate embrace; nearly seating you in his lap.  
Wh...when had he sat down?

A few more seconds passed my before he drew back, slowly pulling away to rest his forehead against yours. Your lips tingled pleasantly, and you found yourself staring deeply into his eyes - and his into yours - the newfound bond could be seen clearly in them from both sides.

"You are perfect, and I love you too, human. I have for a long time, and I'm overjoyed you feel the same way."

He whispered sweetly, as if it were a secret only meant for the two of you.


End file.
